


The Sandman's Secret

by Seshat_Ra



Series: RGHSE verse' [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Soul Eater, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshat_Ra/pseuds/Seshat_Ra
Summary: The real reason that the Sandman in 'Rise of the Guardians' came back to life. Soul Eater cameo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The explanation of why the Sandman came to life. I thought about how The Guardians’ Sandman is like Hans Christian Andersons’ Sandman. But also I wonder how the other Sandman from Neil Geiman would fit and hence this came to pass.

Morpheus waited in the land of in-between. He felt serene as his Dream essence was drained to manifest itself in Daniel. But now he waited. It could have been a few minutes to a few centuries, time does not exist here. So he waited for what will happen.

 

Morpheus looks over his shoulder and sees a strange but familiar sight, it was small little round man made of gold sand. “Nice to see you, Sanderson, I surprise to see the King of Sweet Dreams here waiting for Death.”

 

The King of Sweet Dreams shrugged and gave him a knowing look.

 

Morpheus airily laughed, “I could not change, so I died.” A pause. “So is Kozmotis living up to his new powers? I hoped that by giving him those powers, it would balance your influence over the Dream realm in addition to fulfilling the boon. But then again you are here, so I am assuming that your law-kinsman shot you in the back.”

Sanderson gave that look with the non-existent voice saying, _How do you know that Pitch shot me in the back?_   Sanderson looks at him in curiosity.

 

Morpheus sighed, “I know what goes on between the two of you. King of Sweet Dreams and King of Nightmares, are two sides of the same coin that both fall under my domain with the same power, even if you hid it with the love and smiles and him with his shadows and fear.”

 

Sandy says nothing and moves to another topic. _I thought that his Nightmare Sand had your touch in it. It seem odd for him to affect dreams now. I do wonder why though, did you do it this way? A way to have Seraphina’s forgiveness by returning her father to her?_   Sandy paused his introspection, _I understand, as even I know that for the Light there is Darkness. I assuming that Tsar Lunar does not know of your involvement._

 

“Just like he does not know of your connection with me,” Morpheus crackled but pausing and becoming serious again, “Beside, Lunar is a child who never suffered the hardship of the ‘Golden Era’. I would not tell him anything that endanger the balance with his tendency of labeling things as good and evil. He is a child in all but body,” Morpheous said with a scoff of disdain.

 

Sandy nodded in acknowledgement of his elder. _I think it worked. Your presence is already suppressing the Fearling influence. Pitch is more like his old self, at least from what I remembered in my spotty memory and can be confirmed somewhat by his daughter. I hope to get to know him but now that is not definite once again._ Sandy mused sadly, _I do not fear death, I fear many things, that, you are aware of but I will still miss living._

 

Morpheus looks at the King of Sweet Dreams, “Well maybe who ever this particular Death will be can send you back, Sandy.”

 

Sandy rolled his eyes smiled with amusement before looking down in shame.

 

“You know that it was never your fault, the Fall of the Golden Era, they were doomed the moment that they sought to contain fear,” hummed Morpheus, “Take this from someone that seen the beginning and end of many empires. For every golden age, there is a dark age.”

 

Sandy looked down and with the non-extant voice, _I know it not my fault but then I still remember. I do not want happened to the Constellations happen to Earth and its precious children._

 

“I envy that you are willing to atone for actions that are not even your own. You are so old for most creatures yet you love them and acknowledge their youthful wisdom. You have flaws yet you are aware and embrace them. You can adapt more easily than many of the younger races yet still remember the old ways. You have unimaginable power that could even challenge one of us, yet you would use it to clean up my messes if it was needed. You truly earned the title, Sandman. Although Lunar did a good job in making you famous.”

 

Sandy silently chuckled, _if I depended solely on beliefs, well, that would not work._

 

* * *

 

They chatted a bit before silence descended. In the in-between, a figure approached, he wore a black cloak with a white skull mask. Morpheus grinned, “Ahh, one of Death‘s children, the Grim Reaper.”

 

It was a strange sight watching the Grim Reaper bounce towards them like a child but a common one for both of them.

 

“Whuzz up! Ready to go?” Giving them his customary foam-hand-thing greeting. The Grim Reaper beckoned to follow.

 

The Dream King and the King of Sweet Dreams followed.

 

* * *

 

Arriving that what appears to be their final stop (although it not obvious) Lord Death turned to the Sandy, the living cloak said, “His Nocturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dream; it is not your time yet, So you go on the left.” Turning to his Uncle Morpheus, the Grim Reaper said, “Right, is where you’re going Morpheus, the Dream Shaper…” the Grim Reaper looked to say more before giggling interrupted them. In the shadows was a child with pale skin and black hair that is cut by white stripes.

 

The Grim Reaper sighed and said, “Sorry but you will have to go on your own since I have a naughty son to catch.”

 

Sandy smiled and sent out a dream dust necklace for the child. The child caught it and smiled before running away.

 

The Grim Reaper sighed, “I have to find him before he gets lost…again, goodbye.” The next moment the Grim Reaper vanishes.

 

Morpheus looked to Sandy and said bluntly, “Your titles are ridiculous.”

 

Sandy gave him a look of agreement adding, _Lunar is a child of the Golden Era, so impractical titles are a norm._

 

Morpheus snorted before sobering up, “So goodbye then.”

 

Sandy turned to return to the living but when he tried to leave, an invisible wall stops him. Sandy frowned and looked though the wall. Still with a frown voiced, _I am too far in Death to leave._

 

“So you’re trapped in limbo until your believers return your auxiliary strength or until you’re in too far and will die,” Morpheus blandly added.

 

Sandy just gave a nod. Then an eye roll, _smart-aleck_.

 

Morpheus frowned. When Sandy looked at him, it reminded him of long ago when he first meet Sanderson, when the celestial was only a child. He watched him rise to fame as a weapon maker, a warrior, then fall in fire only to arise from the ashes like a phoenix, and a wish giver and eventually a dream giver. Yet even with the centuries of guilt and pain, it could not take away those kind forgiving eyes. What he would give to make sure the relatively young (to him) Star have a chance to give good dreams to children, to avoid the pain that others would never know because of him. Morpheus smile, a way that will save him… He knew that it could cause some unknown repercussions but… he was dead so it matters little if only for Sandy to live again, besides his successor will set things as they should.

 

He smiled at Sandy which Sandy noticed with precaution. Sandy looked around as if to see a possible escape. Ah, old habits die hard. “Trust me, if this works you will be strong enough to return to the world of the living and I will find peace.”

 

Sandy looked like he was thinking about it. When he looked at Morpheus eyes, eyes that he recognized for centuries of guidance, mentorship, and wisdom, he knew, if nothing else, he could trust his judgment for his last gift. Sandy nodded.

 

Getting close to Sandy, Morpheus smiled goodbye before closing his eyes Sandy looked in shock as Morpheus started to glow a light that seem to pour from him. Morpheus whispered, “Take my strength into yourself. And remember, always be willing to forgive but never forget. A lesson I learned too late.”

 

It was then the last remnants of Morpheus the Dream Shaper faded with only the glowing orb that remained floating in the air. Sandy’s outstretched hands carefully grasp the orb. The orb fades to reveal a huge black pearl that shimmers with power. A dreamstone.

 

And so, Sandy silently let tears of sadness drip down as with a heavy heart, he press the gently pulsing pearl into his chest and gave a silent gasp as it melts into his body.

 

Sandy curled over and a silent scream of pain, sorrow, guilt, and joy.

 

Sandy still gasping from when he stood, he could feel it, Pitch is wavering, and so with a snap, the gasping Sandy was gone and now floated the Sandman Victorius. With a shaky sigh, Sandy entered the world of the living along with the last remnants of Morpheus the Dream.

 

The Sandman returned in a shower of gold as the strength of dreams and realities flowed in him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardians went to celebrate Jack’s induction and Pitch’s defeat _yet again_. Sandman shook his head of his nagging guilt; the same one that have weighted since the fall of the Golden Age, the one that grows even more heavy with Morpheus ambient echo coursing in his sand.

 

He wonder if the Guardians would be keen to trust him if they knew the truth. It funny that he only trust Morpheus because he knew that very truth. He hope the day that they find the truth would never come, not so much of their distrust that he deserves but because they would stop him from doing what he has been doing for the unknown eons.

 

Penance and atonement.

 

The Guardians and Tsar Lunar, they would never understand for they thought that they were good and Pitch was bad. They would never know of fear and guilt that the Two Kings of Dreams would know. They, even Jack to a lesser extant, would see the world in black and white.

 

It was that same feeling that drove Sandy to find Pitch Black. As soon he able to communicate his convincing lie of watching over Burgess so soon after victory, he left the party at the North Pole to rest and to find Pitch. Jack looked at him in concern when he left. He briefly wondered if the Guardians have any idea how little they know about him.

 

Even Lunar is clueless to the nature of a Star.

 

* * *

 

Pitch Black was in pain. He silently wonder why Morpheus gave him power. All this uncertainly was not worth the power to defeat the Guardians. It seems that even with this power over dreams was still not enough.

 

Now he is plague by his memories, memories of the past that he had forgot and now remembered. Now he being attacked by his own fears. He could feel his wounds, both physical and mental.

 

The very hole that is his realm started to turn gray.

 

He sometimes wish he can not remember who once was. Not to remember the once great man that have fallen. That creature’s laughing as he fell. The cruel laugh that drove him into losing everything. His family, his life as a general, his very soul to be forever tainted. That cruel laugh.

 

Sandman drifted into his thoughts. It was ironic that someone he tried to kill so many times was like him in many ways. He wondered about the darkness in Sanderson’s heart. He could see the darkness when no one else could. Does the Guardians know? Not likely, Sanderson was always like to hid secrets, especially if it hurts someone. Yet while he fell, Sandy rose despite, or maybe because of it.

 

Pitch silently wished that he could have said goodbye to his beloved daughter, Seraphina, while his mind is at its clearest as the sweet blackness consume him.

 

* * *

 

Sandy settle into his Dreamsand bed on his island to sleep and acclimatize himself to his disorientating return from the dead and to secretly send the Dreamsand out to locate Pitch. He needed the rest if he is to compensate for the change that happened because of Morpheus.

 

He could feel changes happening. Even his emotions seem different then his normal compassion. They seem more desolate feelings coexisting with his optimist feelings. He hopes that the sad feelings will not affect his exterior appearance. The last thing he needs is the Guardians to worry about him.

 

He does not want them worry about him.

 

* * *

 

In the Dream, he looks to see the world he created so long ago.

 

It was still a version of the old home during the Golden Ages but now the gold color of the Dreamsand is changing into many colors. Like it used to look like when it still existed.

 

With a frown he looks towards the full length mirror in his ‘room’. His heart ache at the memories.

 

He look into the star bright eyes of Morpheus looking down at him in his reflection.

 

They stared at each other until Morpheus sighed, “Lets get the point. Are we now the same person? Or am I just a piece of him that is here?”

 

Sanderson stared at this cosmic being who is as old as the Universe, yet who can not deduce what happened when he surrendered one of his dreamstones over to him, Sandy, a being who unknown centuries plus years, yet seem minuscule in comparison to him. He did the only thing that makes sense; he laughed a silent tear inducing laugh.

 

* * *

 

It took a month of sleeping to finally be able to stay wake enough without passing out. A month was an improvement then the centuries he have been known to sleep. And to his joy, his sand was finally able to locate the Nightmare King.

 

When he arrived to the lair, it was quiet, too quiet. It was movement that that lead Sandy to his goal. The Nightmares were trying to get the fearlings away from Pitch’s still form. After gently nudging in, he found Pitch in a cocoon of fearlings. With a slight but powerful touch, the fearlings retreated. There was Pitch in a pool of his own bleeding shadows.

 

Frowning, he called upon Morpheus’ touch and gently dabbed the worse of the wounds and allowing the magic sand to heal and seal the wounds. After all the major wounds are healing and the minor ones completely healed he turned his attention to returning Pitch’s strength via Morpheus powers.

 

As he placed his tiny hands on Pitch’s chest, his thoughts were conflicted with worry on the best course of action. When he felt strength return return to the once general, he smile at Pitch and sat down. Sandy mentally groans at how much the Pitchiner family is trouble. What in the world was his sister was thinking when she married into the family?

 

He settled on running his hands though Pitch hair as he waits for consciousness.

 

Pitch stirred with a groan, his bronze eyes opened with a clarity that he had not seen in a long time.

 

* * *

 

Pitch wondered if he was dead for the pain faded. Pitch felt so warm, his pain was gone, and he could even feel warm sandy fingers brush though his hair. __Sand!__  Confused, he slowly opened his eyes hoping it not a delusion to his dying mind to see one of Sandman’s hand running though his hair.

 

Yet all he wants to know why.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Sandy surprised, looked down with guilt and fear. Even now the fear told him it was a fear of being hated. Strange that Sanderson would feel that towards him. But why? Soaking in Sanderson’s fear, he knew, it was a fear of having the truth revealed.

 

“What are you afraid of Little Man?”

 

Sandy looked stricken before steeling himself. He carefully sat at Pitch’s head and carefully set his forehead against Pitch’s. A soft breath in his hair was the warning of the onslaught of memories.

 

Memories of pain, guilt, death, murder, and hope.

 

Sandy jolted away and gave heavy breaths. Leaning on the wall, his eyes filled with tears waiting for the words he dreaded.

 

Pitch smiled, he now knew why Sandy always tried to help. He should hate Sanderson for his past, for his part, for not saving her but he is so tired of hating. So tired of being hated, it nice to get such kindness even if it out of family obligation. So he gave Sanderson a smile and hoarsely whispered, “I can see the resemblance.”

 

Sandy, looking relieved, smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially in The Guardians of Childhood, Mother Nature’s name is Emily Jane Pitchiner. I like the fan made name, Seraphina Pitchiner, better.
> 
> I admit I am completely using my own headcanon for this. There is little known about the Sandman’s life before being a Star Pilot so I am taking creative liberties for the history of some of the characters to give the story the dark touch I want. I also wanted the Sandman and the Nightmare King to be related, hence making them in-laws.  
> If some of the phrasing sound familiar. I was inspired by other angst RotG. I try not to copy it, so any similar phrases was accidental. My first attempt at angst.


End file.
